A bipolar junction transistor (BJT) typically has a base-emitter voltage (VBE) of 0.7V. However, as ambient temperature rises, VBE will decrease and thus may lead to system instability. Therefore, BJTs can only be used in a system capable of withstanding variation over a wide range and are avoided in certain circuits when designing a system where stable current is desired. For instance, if a BJT is used to reflect the output current of a flyback power converter to generate an output feedback, temperature variation may cause the output current to exceed a range set forth in the specification. While a switch-mode structure can be used to provide output current control and thereby enable a stable output current, the switch-mode structure is disadvantaged by a large number of components, a complicated and hard-to-control circuit, and high production costs. Therefore, the present invention provides a feedback control circuit and method with temperature compensation implemented by a BJT structure.